The present disclosure relates to flame retardants and more specifically to bio-renewable Diels-Alder reaction-enabled flame retardants from renewable starting compounds.
Bio-based, renewable compounds are sustainable and can be used to replace petroleum-based raw materials in substances to synthesize bio-renewable substances. Polymers are often made from bio-renewable compounds for usage in plastics, artificial fibers, coatings, adhesives, and rubbers. Bio-renewable substances can be efficiently and inexpensively produced on an industrial scale through numerous strategies. Examples of these strategies can include fermentation technologies, membrane technologies, and genetic engineering. Muconic acid (2E, 4E-hexa-2,4-dienedioic acid) and furfural (furan-2-carbaldehyde), used to produce furans, are examples of bio-renewable compounds. Biological conversion of sugars and lignin-derived aromatic compounds are commonly used to produce muconic acid.